


Mickey got shot

by JAinsel



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Future Fic, M/M, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-18
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-21 10:25:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4825478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAinsel/pseuds/JAinsel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five years have passed since Ian broke up with Mickey, five years since Ian just stood there on the porch, looking half-heartedly at a destroyed boyfriend. Five years since Mickey got shot by Sammi.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mickey got shot

**Author's Note:**

> Very short, written on an impulse.  
> Unbeta'd. So yeah, I could've fucked up the tenses.

Five years have passed since Ian broke up with Mickey, five years since Ian just stood there on the porch, looking half-heartedly at a destroyed boyfriend. Five years since Mickey got shot by Sammi.

Ian is now standing in front of the gravestone, a cigarette between his trembling fingers, a shiver running through his spine.

He could never take that day back. When Iggy came by his house, punching Ian straight in the face.

 

_ “It’s your fucking fault!” he shouted. Ian was on the floor, pressing a hand against his bloody nose. His reflexes were shit in those days. _

_ “That crazy bitch shot him, Ian. He lost so much blood. Too much blood. He’s…” _

 

Ian grits his teeth, crossing his arms.

 

_ “The reason Sammi run after him, you know,” said Debbie. “We wanted revenge for the shit she had pulled with the military and we thought we killed her by mistake but, well…”  _

_ Ian looked at her blankly, not even able to pat her back for a little comfort. She started crying. “I didn’t want it to end like this…” _

 

Ian tosses the cigarette butt on a nearby grave, not really caring about it. His eyes never leaving the engraved letters that spelled MILKOVICH.

What the fuck was he thinking back then. Telling the love of his life that he was breaking up him because he didn’t want to take his damn meds. Ian started taking them the day after the shooting.

 

_ He weighed the pills bottles in his hands. The thought of swallowing them was already nauseating. He had felt so numb when he had started to take them last time. He had wanted to hurt himself, burn his hand. But what had happened to Mickey was so much worse. And it was his fault. _

_ Ian opened the bottles and gulped the pills down with water. He shriveled. But that was not an enough punishment for what he had done. They made him sleepy, but his dreams were smeared with blood. _

 

Now Ian is happy. Fucking happy. Life didn’t go the way he thought back when he was an ROTC kid, but it’s been amazing anyway. It still is. He touches the grave with his foot.

“You know what? I’m happy now. I have everything I want. I have the man I love, we have a son. We have steady jobs and an apartment in the fucking North Side.” His eyes starts to water. “I love my life, so, well… Fuck you!”

A hand grabs Ian by his coat. He can feel its warmth through the layer of clothes, enough to make his tremblings stop, but not the hurt in his eyes.

“Finished praying?” the man behind Ian asks. “Hope you spat on it, ‘cause I did.”

“Just kicked it a little,” Ian turns around, smiling. Mickey is right there in front of him. He is smiling too, until he notices Ian’s blood-shot eyes.

“What the fuck, Ian? You fucking cried?” He asks, deeply concerned as well as damn surprised.

“Yeah, sure.” Ian shakes his head. “Allergies. The flowers from that grave there are killing me. I thought they were fake. Was wrong.” He starts to sneeze. Because no flower allergies go without sneezes.

“We’ll buy antihistamines along the way. Now can we please go? It’s fucking cold and if I stay here any longer I’ll pee on it,” he says, pointing at the grave with his chin.

“Yeah, yeah. Can we do just one more thing before?”

Mickey sighed. “Anything if it means it gets you to move your ass. We need to pick Yev from Vee’s. I don’t want her to dress him up again with the twins’ dresses.”

Ian grins “He was cute, though.”

“Cute my ass. C’mon, what you need?” Mickey hurries him.

Ian tugs him close to the grave, his arms circling his boyfriend’s waist. “Well… Could we, like, make out a little?”

“Here?”

“Yeah. That a problem?”

Mickey cups Ian’s face, stroking his thumbs on the redhead's cheeks. “Not at all.”

Ian chuckles and leans in to kiss him, slow and deep, affectionately like a love that has been lasting for so many years; yet full of passion, because they can never get enough of each other.

Mickey raises his right hand in the direction of the grave. He flips the bird to it.

Ian’s finger joins Mickey’s in the gesture and the two smile at each other.

“Let’s go,” Ian mutters against his boyfriend’s mouth.

“Fucking finally.” Mickey pecks him on the lips. He entangles their hands together, heading towards the exit. When the tombstone comes almost out of sight, Mickey glances at it. “Coming again next year, pops. Bringing Yev to piss on you!”

Ian laughs, bumping their shoulders together. They don’t look back.

A stray dog comes running through the cemetery, until he sits close to the grave. He can’t read, but if he could, he’d read

 

“TERRENCE ANDREY MILKOVICH

1961 – 2016

Father of pretty awesome children,

despite being a piece of shit”

 

Then, as if he had listened to Mickey’s words, he raises one leg and pees on the grave.

 

_ “Mick…” Ian was tired, sleepy and drowsy from his meds. He was laying on the hospital bed, so close to Mickey they seemed to melt together. “I’m so sorry…” _

_ Mickey was asleep, the two bullet wounds on his chest and shoulder perfectly wrapped up around his body. He was still so pale even after the transfusion, that Ian couldn’t stop worrying even when the doctors had told him Mickey was out of danger now. He just needed to sleep. _

_ “Just wake up. For me. If you do, I’m never going to leave you ever again,” whispered Ian against his ear. _

_ Three hours later, Mickey opened his eyes. _

**Author's Note:**

> I consider Terry as a major character, at least for gallavich. Shameless major characters in the end are the Gallaghers and Balls. Gallavich includes the Milkoviches
> 
>  
> 
> my tumblr [JAinsel & the Ships](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/jainsel-and-the-ships)


End file.
